Mistakes Can Never Be Erased
by maewenl
Summary: Mimi is dared to do something from her friends and that might hurt her good friend... What is it? A Koumi fic!
1. Prolouge

Mistakes Can Never Be Erased  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon at all.  
  
Koushiro's P. O. V.  
  
I was taking notes in class while my teacher droned on. Science was a very interesting subject. but somehow my eyes felt that the girl sitting in front of me was much more interesting, not to mention breathtakingly beautiful, to watch than stare at my Science teacher or my notes. Suddenly, I mentally slapped myself. What on earth was I thinking? I sighed and gave up, and stared at her without trying to make it too obvious. It was no use. I go through this battle everyday and I always lost. It was true. I was in love with Tachikawa Mimi and never wanted to admit it since I did. I had a crush on her when we were fighting in the Digimon World and that crush slowly turned to love during this span of six years. It seemed ridiculous even thinking about it in my mind. I always based things on scientific facts and here I was, loving this girl without any reason. Impossible. Yet I do love her. I am in love with her beautiful brown hair, her warm brown eyes and her cheerful smile.  
  
But then. the computer geek and one of the most popular girls in school? Forget it, Izumi Koushiro. Thankfully, the dismissal bell rang and I rushed out of class, thinking about this new theory I had, driving every thought of Mimi out of my mind.  
  
Mimi's P. O. V.  
  
The dismissal bell had just rang. Normally, I would have been rejoicing in my mind. But I didn't today. I felt a stab of guilt as I saw Koushiro rushed by. No doubt he wanted to be with his beloved laptop again. I smiled in spite of myself. Koushiro was always typing on that thing. Typing what, I wouldn't know and probably wouldn't understand it anyway. Izumi Koushiro was one of my good friends and I was going to do this to him. He had helped me adjust when I returned here, Japan, a year ago and was the reason why I got such good grades. And I was going to do this stupid thing. Stupid Mandy and her dare. I should have never played that stupid game with her and Clara anyway. I grabbed my bag and trudged out to the park where I know Koushiro would be with his laptop. I have to do it. Koushiro would understand, wouldn't he? It probably won't hurt him at all anyway, I guess. But if I don't do it, I would have to suffer humiliation from Clara and Mandy. And I would be a loser. And. I started to think of more reasons to tell my little voice in my head, which was trying to stop me from doing this. At that moment, I saw Koushiro, staring blankly at his laptop.  
  
Author's notes So it's short. But it is something more of a prologue than a chapter anyway. Hopefully it was okay but I think there was one part where it was a bit too mushy. By the way, this is two years after Season 2 but their digimon are in the Digimon World and not in their world. (I think digimon can be in their world after Season 2 right? I don't know. I didn't watch Season 2 much.) Anyway their ages are  
  
Yagami Taichi 17 yrs old  
  
Ishida Yamato 17 yrs old  
  
Takenouchi Sora 17 yrs old  
  
Yagami Hikari 14 yrs old  
  
Takashi Takeru 14 yrs old  
  
Kido Joe 18 yrs old  
  
I honestly can't remember what age Daisuke, Miyako, Ken and Iori are. Can someone tell me? The others would come out later in this fic. Anyway, please review! Constructive criticism would be accepted but no flames from Mimato or Michi fans or whoever else is unhappy that I'm not pairing up Mimi or Koushiro with whoever you want me to pair them up with! This is strictly a Koumi fic! Anyway, I'm hoping to get only five reviews. ONLY FIVE!! You can email me too at hikariavalon@hotmail.com. Please review! Chapter one won't come out till then! ^-^ Bye! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Deed is Done

Mistakes Can Never Be Erased Chapter 1: The Deed is Done  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Digimon. If I did, the ending of Season 2 would be much much  
different. (and the pairings as well)  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Koushiro!" Mimi called out cheerfully as she made her way towards him. He didn't seem to react at all. In actual fact, he was daydreaming about Mimi again. But of course she didn't know that. She quietly snuck up behind him and, giggling silently, slapped him on the back. Koushiro immediately gave a slight jump and turned around in a blink of the eye; about to yell out at the person who gave him such a fright when he saw the girl of his dreams giggling and his face softened. "Don't ever do that again, Mimi. You gave me such a shock." "Well if you've been paying attention, you would have seen and heard me call you. But then you were with your laptop so I can't really blame you. You never seem to care about anything else when you're with it." Mimi said, rolling her eyes, remembering how he ignored her when she found him after Devimon seperated all of them. At hearing that, Koushiro flushed. after all he was thinking about her and not his laptop.  
  
"So, anyway, why are you here?" Koushiro asked curiously, setting his laptop carefully on the grass and Mimi sat herself on the bench next to him. It wasn't really very often that his friends come along here to talk to him. 'Not that I'm complaining of course.' he thought, glancing at Mimi's bright cheery smile and large brown eyes, right now shimmering with happiness. "We-ell, I just wanted to tell you something. That's all." Mimi nervously replied, looking down at her sweaty palms. She wondered for a while why it was sweaty but then shrugged it off, thinking she was probably worried about the dare.  
  
"What do you want to tell me?" she heard him say and she was jerked out of her thoughts while Koushiro's curiosity was growing by the minute. "I wanted to tell you that I-" she looked in his eyes at that moment and broke off, losing herself in his eyes. She had never really noticed how beautifully deep his black eyes were.  
  
They were both staring deep into each other's eyes under the cherry blossom tree, its candy floss pink petals were floating down around them while birds chirped joyfully. However, the birds weren't the only ones making noise. The bushes were rustling around a bit and if you heard carefully, there were soft voices arguing too but the two teenagers were lost in their own world and didn't notice.  
  
Soon, this romantic moment was interrupted though. "BOO!" A group of people popped out of the bushes behind and Koushiro and Mimi fell off the bench. The group of people started laughing as Koushiro helped Mimi up, rubbing his head. "What are you guys doing here and why did all of you popped out like some jack-in-the-boxes?" Koushiro said as he glared at them. 'It's a bit too much being surprised twice in a day not to mention they had to pop out at that very moment.' he thought.  
  
"Hey, we had to pop out. I couldn't stand you two staring at each other any longer." Taichi said. "To answer your question anyway, Koushiro, we were just playing football over at that stretch of grass, you know, near that big peach blossom tree?" Joe said, pointing to the left, before the messy chocolate brown haired boy could say anything else. Taichi then said " And somehow, I don't know how, Yamato managed to kick the ball all the way here in the bushes." while glaring at the blonde guy with sky blue eyes, now a bit wet with tears of laughter. The expression on Koushiro's face had been a bit too much for him. "I told you at least ten times Taichi. It was you who said I couldn't kick the ball far so I just kicked it here to show you that I can." The whole group sweatdropped. "Ok, ok. Will you two please stop fighting for a minute?" Miyako moaned, rubbing her temples. Mimi hid a smile. Obviously, the two had been arguing for the whole day again.  
  
"Yeah." Daisuke agreed. "First you guys were arguing when you were in the digimon world. Then you fought over Sora. Now you guys are fighting over football?" he shook his head. "SHUT UP DAISUKE!" Sora, Taichi and Yamato yelled furiously, all of them turning dark red. Daisuke cowered and looked around, trying to find a place to hide.  
  
"Anyway, back to what I was saying." Joe cut in, a small sweatdrop forming on his head. "We sent Daisuke to get the ball." Takeru said, laughing a bit as Daisuke muttered "Unwillingly." "Daisuke was taking so long we were about to go looking for him." Iori said. "Hey! I-" Daisuke was about to defend himself when Ken interrupted him "But he came back and told us what he saw in the bushes." "Yeah." Hikari giggled "He told us that Mimi and Koushiro were staring at each other and that we should go and see." Koushiro and Mimi immediately scowled at Daisuke. Daisuke laughed and scratched his head guiltily. "We didn't really believe him, thinking it was one of his jokes again." Sora smiled "and we went up." "Taichi and Yamato were arguing again while we went up." Miyako rolled her eyes "Then we quarrelled whether to pop out of the bushes to scare you guys. I wasn't going to scare you guys but our two leaders here " saying this she glared at the said leaders "agreed that we should and you know what happened next." she shrugged.  
  
"What were you guys doing anyway? Were you dating behind our backs?" Daisuke laughed. Of course, this earned him another two scowls while the rest of the group smiled knowingly to each other. "No, for your information, we are not dating, Daisuke." Mimi said, annoyed. "Yeah, yeah. Like we'll really believe you after that. Let's go back and play football! I'm going to win Yamato soon! Want to join us?" Taichi asked Koushiro and Mimi. And after a few other arguments, the whole group went to play or just to watch football.  
  
* It had been a few days since the day Mimi tried to perform her dare. She didn't try again. One, because she was nervous. Two, she might be humiliated. Three, she just didn't want to do it! She had avoided Koushiro this past few days, unable to face him. Right now, she was going to meet Sora, Miyako and Hikari at the Odaiba Mall to do some shopping.  
  
"Hi guys!" Mimi yelled out when she saw her three friends. She managed to push her way through the throngs of people in the crowded shopping centre and plunked herself on a chair next to Sora in an ice-cream parlour. "Sorry I'm late." she apologised. "It's okay. You probably ran and hid around the whole school to avoid Koushiro right?" Miyako giggled "Why are you so afraid, Mimi?" "You know why, Miyako. That lame dare of Mandy's." she said, frustrated. "What? What dare? Why are you avoiding Koushiro, Mimi?" Hikari asked, completely clueless. As they all went around the shops, Sora and Miyako told Hikari what was going on.  
  
"Why not you just don't do it, Mimi?" Hikari suggested as they walked out. Sora, Miyako and Hikari were starting to worry about her. She hadn't bought a single thing! That was very serious for Mimi, the shopper in their group.  
  
"I can't do that, Hikari!" Mimi said, looking scandalised. "Then I might have to do this forfeit which might be even worse. And they will tease me forever for not being able to do one simple dare!" "I think that, if you don't want to do it, then don't do it. It doesn't mean that it's the end of the world you know." "You are probably right, Hikari. I wished that I didn't play that childish game in the first place." She sighed. "Well its too late Mimi! There's Koushiro so go and get it over with!" Miyako giggled and pushed Mimi to where Koushiro was. "You know, Miyako, I'm starting to get doubts about this." Sora said anxiously. "I agree with Sora, Miyako." Hikari turned towards the purple haired girl. "You know, you two are starting to get me worried. I don't think anything bad will come out of it. It's only a silly dare right?"  
  
But then, anything can happen. even if it's a silly dare.  
  
"Koushiro!" Mimi called out nervously as he looked up, surprised. He hadn't seen Mimi for so long. too long. He wished that she could love him as much as he loved her. However Koushiro didn't know that his wish was coming true very soon. or partly anyway. Mimi took a deep breath and murmured the words she would regret saying "I. I love you Koushiro."  
  
Author's note: Well. so was it a letdown or a surprise? I think it wasn't good. can you forgive me? I'm so sorry for taking soo long to update but my exams are like, this Friday, and I have to study, study and study. I'm lucky that I managed to get the first chapter out. Just to let you know, I'm writing it as it goes so if you have any ideas for this story, you can always contact me or also review by hikariavalon@hotmail.com or even add me to your MSN. Thanks to people who gave me their ages! Thanks lots to my 7 reviewers too! Can I get 5 more reviews again? Oh and their digimon is in the Digimon World but they can still get into the Digimon World by using the D-3. By the way, I just watched the Digimon Movie on VCD and it gave me a huge shock to hear their different voices and names. I almost fell off my sofa! Honestly, I swear Mimi's voice isn't that irritating. And Daisuke isn't that stupid and obsessed over Hikari. Taichi isn't that stupid either. And, no offence to anybody, but I think the Japanese theme songs are really much better. And you know when digimon are digivolving, that kettle letting out steam sound is really very annoying. And the ways they draw and colour the characters are different too. Koushiro's hair is much spikier. 


	3. Chapter 2: Untold Confessions

Mistakes Can Never be Erased  
  
Chapter 2: Untold Confessions  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, *yawns*, everyone knows that.  
  
Reeling back in shock. on the brink of fainting. feeling the worst she ever felt in her whole life.  
  
Yup, these were very good descriptions of how she had felt then. Mimi sighed. She hadn't expected Koushiro to like her. They were total opposites. She had been counting on him to reject her nicely and then soon, the both of them would forget about the whole thing.  
  
'Why do things happen in the way you least expect them to?' she mused. She flung herself on her bed in frustration. She had no idea what she was going to do. She didn't want to hurt Koushiro but she did not like him that way.  
  
As she drifted off into a fitful sleep, a pair of lighted-up, elated eyes haunted her.  
  
*  
  
Mimi smiled uncomfortably as she answered Koushiro's questions without giving it much thought. The amazed looks people were giving her in the corridors were bringing her to almost boiling point.  
  
She knew why they were looking at her and Koushiro like that. They didn't think it was possible for them - a geek and a popular girl - to be dating. The word that they were had spread through the whole school like wildfire.  
  
She had already gone through some embarrassing experiences earlier in the day she didn't want to think about. She couldn't believe people could be so mean. Fortunately, Koushiro wasn't with her then.  
  
She had to tell him the truth soon, she really couldn't take this any longer.  
  
If she was going to be humiliated again, she'd fly back to New York faster than you can say "ImperialDramon".  
  
Thankfully, she walked out of the school and was just about to tell him the truth when he said "I'll walk you back home, okay?"  
  
Surprised, she forgot all about what she wanted to say, and replied "You don't need to, Koushiro, your apartment's quite far from mine, you know."  
  
Smiling sweetly at her, he said "But that's what I should - and want - to do anyway. It's part of my job as your boyfriend." He said the last sentence half-jokingly.  
  
For the second time in the last two days, Mimi didn't know what to say. She thought it was too painful and too awkward to mention anything to him now. She silently let Koushiro hold her hand as they walked towards her home.  
  
Not one of her boyfriends had ever walked her home before. In fact, most of them were pretty much jerks - which was probably why none of her relationships with them had never worked out.  
  
And that look in Koushiro's eyes whenever he looked at her. She wondered why she never noticed it before. It was so full of love - all for her.  
  
All day in school, she had felt so guilty and bad for resenting Koushiro and the humiliation he had given her and now she felt most guilty. He was so nice to her and he was really sweet even if he is kind of like a nerd.  
  
As they walked out of the elevator, Koushiro hesitatedly said "Um. Mimi, are you free tomorrow?"  
  
She nodded her head as they came to a stop in front of her door.  
  
"Well, um. would you, uh, mind g-going out with me tomorrow t-then?" his face flushed as he stuttered it out.  
  
Mimi held back a laugh and instead settled for giggling silently although she still felt bad. She thought 'He's pretty cute when he stammers and blushes like that.' Then she gave a start. Did she just think that?  
  
"Sure, Koushiro."  
  
He gave her a relieved smile and said "I'll pick you up here tomorrow at twelve then. Bye."  
  
Unexpectedly, before he could turn away, Mimi brushed her lips against his before closing the door behind her.  
  
He unconsciously touched his lips gingerly and turned dazedly to go home, unable to believe that Mimi had just kissed him.  
  
As for Mimi, she was sitting on a chair, also unable to believe that she had just kissed Koushiro.  
  
'What's gotten into me? I can't do this. Why did I agree to go out with him and then even kiss him? I have to tell him tomorrow. It'll probably ruin our friendship but I don't want myself to do those stupid things anymore.'  
  
Koushiro, on his way home, had met Taichi and Taichi, being Taichi, started teasing him.  
  
"So, our computer genius finally got a girlfriend. I thought that would never happen." He said laughingly, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
  
However, when Koushiro didn't answer him, he worriedly shook his friend.  
  
"Hey! Koushiro, are you okay?"  
  
After a while, the younger boy replied "I sometimes just find it a little hard to believe. I mean, I'm a geek and she's so popular. How can she like me?"  
  
"Oh. Well, hey, you are not so bad. I mean," Taichi racked his brains to console his friend, "Clay Aiken's a geek and a lot of people like him. Maybe you can't sing like him but uh -"  
  
"Um, I get your point, Taichi." Koushiro said, a sweat drop appearing on the back of his head. "But, I asked her out tomorrow and I don't really know what to do."  
  
"Then you're lucky to have run into me, Koushiro! Come on, I'll teach you some tricks."  
  
Koushiro looked at his friend doubtfully. "You know, Taichi, I doubt you know much more than I do."  
  
"Okay, I admit," he looked around and then whispered, "I learnt them from Yamato but don't tell Sora that."  
  
Koushiro laughed and they walked on, trying to prepare him for tomorrow.  
  
Author's note: Next chapter will be up soon. Sorry for the previous chapter, it was written so badly. I was really hyper when I wrote it. I just watched Digimon. -_-'' You should have seen me when kids central re-ran Digimon 02 at a time slot where I would be at school always. I hadn't watched much of it. Also, sorry for not updating for so long. Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Pls review! As usual, you can email me as well at hikariavalon@hotmail.com. Pls review! 


End file.
